What an Epic Fail
by Stupid Blue Girl
Summary: A bit of Charlotte x Marvin.. OC introduced. basicly about a Saw Fiend ment to kill Charlotte. But its design is FAIL. Has some consored curse words.
1. Sharp and Pointy

Hey, This is my first FanFic on here. May have some bad grammer and all that. ANYWAYS... Please enjoy..

______________________________________________________________________________________

A normal gloomy day in Clamburg. Fiends were prowling, and waiting for someone to walk by so that they may have a main course for dinner. Screams of joy and screams of anger could be heard nearly a mile away.  
It was in room 4 of Mu- elementary that these loud wails originated. Charlotte was messing with Vendetta and causing her frustration, as usual. And Grudge, Vendetta's giant hamster, was in the middle of it.  
"Ack! Don't touch me with that!" Vendetta would yell at Charlotte, who was trying to put a bow with ribbons in her hair.  
"But it makes you look so so pretty! And cute too!" She would smile, getting closer to vendetta.  
"Hamster!"  
Grudge picked Charlotte up, who still held her ear-to-ear grin; nearly ripping her arm off taking the bow from her hand, throwing her down forcefully on the hard tiled floor.  
"Ouf!" she exclaimed, picking her face of the floor, propping up on her hands. Vendetta shot a glare at her. "Stupid girl, I could saw your limbs off and you would still be smiling and happy!"  
Charlotte just looked at her and uttered- "Teehee!" Making Vendetta gag. Maggie in the back whispered to Mort, who was sitting beside her. "Shes giving Charlotte that look again. That means-"  
Mort shuttered and finished the sentence. "M-ore..f...f..... fiends." his spine Turing to jelly. Vendetta would grin in a devilish way, like she does when she gets a FIENDISH idea. "How about, I make you another puppy. Perhaps, one that will have your sides SPLITTING, sense you love to laugh so much." Charlotte's grin got even bigger, as if it could. "Oh, yay!" and she would clap her hands, releasing them from holding her up; falling over on her back.  
Vendetta made her hands into fists, as if she could not hold back her excitement, she knew FOR SURE that even Charlotte couldn't smile once she got hit with the fiend she had in mind. "I will be back later, and then you will get your new funny puppy!" She would walk out of the room normally, not marching off like a angry dictator would to the childrens surprise.  
Marvin sighed, it wasn't that he was sitting in a desk with no one beside him; but the fact that more fiends were soon to come and pester, bite, and inflict all the pain they can upon the others, most likely including him, and much to his worry; harm Charlotte.  
Marion would also cower, for pain does not mix well with her. She would glance at Charlotte, who was picking her self off the ground to go sit in her seat.  
Maggie was fine. She did not care, depression effects a girls mind in many ways, and one is that happy endings never come true. SO why would she bother to shiver, or cower in fear? Much like Mort was doing. Well,  
he always does that, scared or not.

Vendetta smiled, she flipped through her fiend book, looking for a 'sharp and pointy' fiend. Not like the scissor fiend, a larger, more homicidal fiend. "Ah-ha!" She would crackle, setting the book down and getting some ingredients from a cabanate and setting them on the table. "Hamster, get me a median sized pot, now!"  
Grudge wasn't listing; he was staring off into the distance, daydreaming about more interesting things then making fiends.  
"HAMPSTER!"  
he heard her that time, she yelled loud enough to dround out the sound of a banshee, I believe. "Mmm!" He would say, scrambling into another room, soon returning with a medium pot as she asked.  
"Heh-heh-heh. Charlotte will never smile ag-" Before she was able to finish the last bit of the word 'again', Whisper, a dull gray girl popped out of the pot. and would scream,  
"OH MAH GOSH, IT'S VENDETTA, THE SNOT GREEN GIRL."  
If you don't know who Whisper is, well, you really don't want to know. Her back story is much to long, but one thing is for sure. She is WAY more annoying then Charlotte, in Vendetta's eyes at least.

You again!? How the **** did you get in my house!!??" Vendetta had some run-in's with Whisper in the past month, she often skips school, but does come at times when she feels like bugging Vendetta.  
"I'm here to... I really don't know."  
"YOUR STUPIDER THE STUPID CHARLOTTE, GET THE **** OUT OF MY HOUSE!! HAMPSTER!!"  
Vendetta seems very violent today, no?  
Grudge would grunt as a 'right away' signal, pulling Whisper out of the pot and hold her out in front of him, as if she had a disease.  
"Oh, Hi Grudge." she would say charmingly.  
"You are the cutest little- Uh, big hamster I have ever seen. Did you know that?"  
Grudge would beam anger at her and march out of the room, Whisper stared at him with a silly face. She was in her 'I'm gonna act like Charlotte, only smarter' mood. Some how, just before she would reach the door, she would slip out from his tight grip, hugging his large, over sized, giant hamster waist.  
"Mmm!?" He grunted in a split tone, having one side feel loved for once and the other feeling like throwing up last nights peanut.  
"Soooo cute." Whisper would rub her head into his soft fur, but he would ignore her 'OMG, YOUR SUCH A CUTE HAMPSTER, I HRT YOU' hug and quickly yank her up and throw her out,  
just before he got sucked into her lovableness.  
"Hamster?" Vendetta called, stepping at the door way, tapping her foot. "Ugh, stop flirting with that girl, shes human anyways. Now come on!" Her voice has a hiss like add on to the displeased tone.

(Whispers POV)  
Pfft- nooo- I'm not a furry, I mean, sure, Grudge is cute, but in the pet way, not in the love way.... But doesn't his cute hamster face make you wanna KISS HIM?  
Also, I have a human crush, but I'll never tell who.

Charlotte sat by Marion and Malachi, Vendetta still wasn't done with the 'puppy' yet, so Charlotte could only talk with the others. "Hi Marion! WHatcha' eatin'?"  
She glanced ant Charlotte, a hint of anger in her cold stare. "Clams. Beef jerky. and grape punch, like we have every day, Sherlock."  
"Oh, me too! We have so much in common!" Charlotte would then look over at Malachi, who was drinking is grape punch with a bendy straw. "Oh look, Malachi is eating the same thing too!"  
Marion rolled her eyes.  
Just then, the door burst open.. and... WHISPER walked in,(Thought it was Vendetta, right? lol.) All the kids seemed to be looking at her, the lunch room as a whole. She would glance around till her eyes caught the sight of powder blue, bright colors. Whisper wasn't hungry, so she just went ahead and sat down at the table Charlotte was sitting at. Charlotte gasped. "Whisper! Guess what!" Whisper tilted her head like a dog,  
"What?"  
"Vendetta is making me another puppy!"  
"And by the size of the pot she is using to make it, it's going to be fairly big."  
Charlotte nodded in glee. "Big dogs, small dogs, I love then all! Puppies, puppies, did I mention- PUPPIES!?"  
Malachi shook his head. "Chibi one noith not, the pig-tailed one, She hath no mercy."  
Whisper giggled. "Why do you talk like that?"  
"...I noith not why, why ye speakith in thine modern?"  
".......Tu-shay..."  
Whisper yawned, and turned around, searching for one particular person. "Who yah looking for?" Marion asked.  
"Well...actually, I'm sorta looking for... Marvin."

Malachi blinked, and looked at Marion and Whisper as they would talk.  
"Why?"  
"Cause.."  
"Don't tell me, you hav-"  
Whisper quickly turned and beamed at her.  
"Shut. The. F-. Up."  
"Ok, gosh.."  
Malachi's eye twitched. "Ye beith crushed?"  
Whisper glared at him, then went back to looking- till her eyes would find his blueish green colors.  
She clapped her hands, "Oh goodie!" then getting up and frolicking over to the table he is sitting at, where Mort and another kid from another class where sitting as well.  
"Hey, Marvin." She said sitting beside him. He would become nervous, afraid something was about to be taken' away from him.(Again)  
"Uhhh....hi?"  
"Member meeee?"  
He turned to face her, "Uh, yeah... that girl that, umm..... gave me that robotic pencil?  
"Mechanical pencil. and yeah, im Wh-"  
The door burst open(Yet again), Grudge walked in with a large box in his hands, Vendetta sitting on top. She couldn't help but let her evil, insane grin show. "Oh, Charlotte!" Her voice was smooth and slick, she was very happy with what she had made. Even Grudge was smiling.  
"My puppy!" Charlotte ran up to Vendetta as she lept off the box.  
"Yes, your new puppy, im sure it will make us both very, very happy."  
"Oh Vendetta, im always happy!"  
"Yes, I know. AND IT GETS ANNOYING! Let us go outside, so that you may play with your new puppy." She snapped her fingers and thrown her gaze at Grudge, who would toss the box out the open door that went out back behind the school. The box shook and growled as is hit the earth with a 'THUMP.  
The kids in the lunch room watched, Whisper did not like where this was going. After all, that box was locked with thick chains. "Marvin, you think shes gonna get hurt?" He shuttered at the thought.  
"My-I hope not. Charlotte always finds some way to get away with out pain."  
"I wanna get closer." Whisper would pull on Marvin's arm. "You come too."  
"But-"  
She pulled him up, nearly having to drag his frightful body over closer to the door. The other kids where slowly walking over too. Though some just hid under the tables, or ran out of the room.  
Vendetta stood at the door, looking out as Charlotte would clap and dance around out side. Grudge took a key and unlocked the lock, the monster burst out from the large metal box. It was large,  
black with white eyes and saw like arms. Infact, it's arms WERE saws. It's tail was long and had three spikes on it, they were long and very sharp. The fiend was much larger then Grudge, about the height of the swing set in the playground, so it was fairly big. This was the oddest fiend Vendetta had ever made, I think, for it also had a beck, a sharp one. Every thing about the fiend was definitely 'sharp and pointy'.


	2. Saw her limbs off

Charlotte jumped up and down in excitement. "Thank you SO much Vendetta!"  
"My pleasure." She would reply, a hint of heh-heh-heh in her crackling voice.  
The fiend screeched like a bat, though it resembled a bird. Balancing on stubby legs.  
"Fiend! Destroy her!" Vendetta hissed, pointing at Charlotte, her eyes wide with anticipation and insanity.  
The fiend was loyal to her word and charged out at Charlotte.  
"Oh! Are we going to play tag? I guess your it!" And she began to skip around, the fiend tailing behind. The stubby legs it had made it hard for the saw fiend to run very fast.  
It would struggle to catch her; it's arms flailing out to slice her up, but she was out of reach, despite how it's arms were longer then it's legs.  
Charlotte stopped skipping and turned around. "I forgot, you need a name!"  
And the fiend would close in on her.  
Marvin and Whisper watched from the door closely, staying behind Vendetta so that her gaze would not catch them that close. "Shes gonna get slaughtered, poor girl."  
And Marvin would cover his eyes with his hands. "My innocents!" he would mumble. Moving one hand away so that he could see the action.  
Charlotte though jumped up and down in excitement. "Thank you SO much Vendetta!"  
"My pleasure." She would reply, a hint of heh-heh-heh in her crackling voice.  
The fiend screeched like a bat, though it resembled a bird. Balancing on stubby legs.  
Moving one hand away so that he could see the action.  
Charlotte thought, still the fiend would get closer. The stupid blue girl, she needs to MOVE. "Oh, look, a penny!" Charlotte said as her eyes glanced at the ground.  
She would bend over to pick it up. The fiend would throw it's arms at her, but missed because she ducked. It ended up falling over from the wight of the saws on it's hands.  
With the fiends hands crossed, Charlotte was left unharmed. In the middle of it's arms and body, she would raise up. "I know, lets call you Penny!" Strange name,  
I think, the fiend isn't a girl. Penny is SO a girls name.  
Whisper gasped, and Marvin was amazed. "Oh my friggin' gosh. Shes.... alive."  
This displeased Vendetta. "You, STUPID FIEND, get up! KILL her! Must I spell it OUT!?!?" Grudge grunted in dissatisfaction along with Vendetta.  
It breathed a heavy sigh and tried to get up, but it couldn't. The short legs did not allow him to lift up his heavy body mass. Gravity just plain refused to agree with him.  
Charlotte would pet it's head as if it where a cute fluffy lapdog.  
The pitch black beast, although enjoyed the petting, knew what it had to do. It then realized that it's arms were like rubber, as they could bend anyway. Bending it's arms upwards,  
it would raise its weapons, ready to strike.  
Whisper was nearly hyperventilating, she liked Charlotte. Charlotte was the girl who introduced her to Clamburge, after finding her alone on the sidewalk that dreadfully day when she was separated from her parents.  
Now, Marvin had different feelings. No, he did NOT want her to get killed. He would rather have her safely hanging around him and Whisper. He was about to burst in to a fit of flailing and screaming if this went on.  
The saws rose above Charlotte's head. And right before it could split her in two bloody half's Whisper would scream "CHARLOTTE STUPID GIRL OVE YOUR BUTT!!"  
Charlotte looked up. "Hiiiii Whisper!" She skipped around the saw fiend. "See my new puppy?" The fiends saw arms collapsed and stuck in the dirt, missing her... AGAIN.  
"Nooo!" Vendetta yelled. "Why are all my fiends failures!?" Marvin would sigh in relief, wiping sweat from his forehead.  
"Gosh, You nearly have me a heart attack! If your gone, I dun even wanna think about it!"  
Marvin quickly nodded. "My,my-" He couldn't finish the sentence, and fainted.  
"Oh dear, Marvin? Is it nap time?" She asked, peering down at the unconsence boy.

Whisper rolled her eyes. She would notice Vendetta glaring at her, I can't even think of a word to describe how bitter her expression was. Whisper would snicker, walking a few steps closer. "I'm sorry, did I spoil your little plan?" "ARG!!" Vendetta turned around, most likely to scream at her failure of a fiend. It had someone gotten up on it's two wobbly legs. "Heh-heh-heh." She would then move out of the way so that the fiend could get through the door.  
nearly hitting it's head, the fiend or "Penny" slipped through the door,(some how) Charlotte's eyes caught the black 'fur' in the courner of her eye. But WHisper just stood there, staring.  
And yeah, Marvin was STILL on the floor nocked out cold.  
With a squawk, the beast spun around. It's tail lashed Charlotte in the side, throwing her half way across the room. All the children by that time had already fled, so not many would shed blood. Not a whole lot at least.  
"ACK!" Charlotte coughed, a large hole was ripped into her dress. Blood was mixed in with her powder blue color, this was clearly seen.  
Vendetta laughed maniacally, showing no conserne for any pain that Charlotte was most likely feelings for the first time.  
The fiends tail also nudged Whisper in the chest, pushing her into Vendetta who was too busy laughing at Charlotte to care. Grudge would watch with no expression.  
getting up, Charlotte would hold her side. "..." This made Vendetta laugh even harder; so hard she nearly fell over. But Grudge had caught her.  
"Marvin, Marvin!" Whisper poked Marvin in the side. Still he did not wake. "WAKE UP! FRIGIN RE RE!" With that, she slapped him in the face; very, very, very hard. It popped his neck,  
And that woke him up instantly.  
"My neck!" He yelled, being picked up forcefully by Whisper. He looked around. "Wha?"  
"Ch-Charlotte is..."  
"Is?"  
"..Bleeding!"  
"Oh, is that all.....CHARLOTTE, ARE YOU OK!?" He would yell at the top of his lungs.  
She would glance around at the horrified faces, then look up at Penny who was staring at her with fiendish, evil glaring eyes. "...WOW! You can play tag really well! I'm it!"  
Every ones jaws dropped. "She just got slammed in the side, is bleeding, and yet. SHE IS STILL HAPPY!?" Whisper would become twitchy. Even is she wasn't evil she still could not believe Charlotte was still smiling.  
"See, I told you she was stupid!" Vendetta snapped.  
Grudge moaned. "Mmm, mmm mm mmm."  
"Heh-heh! Good Idea... for a stupid hamster."  
"Mmm mm mmmm m mmm."  
"Yeah yeah just do it!"  
"Mmm."  
The others watched in anticipation as Grudge marched up to Charlotte and picked her up.  
"Whats he doing?" Whisper whispered to Marvin.  
"He had better not..."  
"Not what?"  
Grudge walked up to the fiend, holding Charlotte up to it and turning his face away. Eyes closed tightly.  
"Yes! Kill her! Saw her limbs off!" 


	3. WTF MARVIN

The fiend screeched and lifted a hand over Charlotte. Aiming to go right through her, to split her in half. Grudge shuttered, hoping it would not get him too.  
Whisper flailed and twirled her head around like some crazy cat in heat that took some drugs. "DAAHOOGALABABDJADAAL!!"  
Marvin bit at his nails, shivering intensely. This was gonna get messy if someone didn't do something, and fast!  
The fiend dropped its hand a little, then stopped it, dropped it, then stopped it, this went on for a few seconds.  
"I SAID KILL HER!!" Screamed Vendetta, aggravated.  
Marvins heat sank. He gulped and looked around. He had to do something if Whisper wasn't... 'What am I going to do!?' he thought, looking at Whisper, tears where forming in her eyes.  
'Oh, idea!!' He picked Whisper up and held her above his head.  
"HEY, WHAT THE HECK, MARVIN!?" She yelled out loud.

"My idea, it, it has to work."

Vendetta glanced over at them, then returned her blood lusting gaze back to the scene before her. The fiend held its hand high over her head.

It let its hand drop-but before the fiend could slice through Charlotte, Marvin through Whisper at the Saw Fiend.

"W-T-FFFFFF!!!??" Whisper wailed as she was flung out at the fiend, rolling in the air she slammed into its side, popping her back and stabling its balance on its stubby legs.

"Raaaa!!?" It roared. Flailing its arms around trying to find balance. But just ended up breaking tables and chairs into peaces.

Vendetta gasped. And Grudge opened his eyes and watched, mouth gaped in surprise. The fiend fell over on its side, this time not able to get up at all.

"How did this-" Vendetta turned her head and saw Marvin on his knees, hyperventilating. "What did you do!?" Vendetta had been to indulged in what was happing to see what Marvin did.

Marvin looked at her, slowly turning his head so his eyes met hers. Eyes filled with tears.

"Ugghh." Whisper moaned as she opened her eyes. Every thing was blurry, and dubble.

"Well!?"

Grudge answered for him. "Mm mmm mm mmmm mm mm.."

".... Why don't we just throw them down a well, gah." Vendetta seemed discouraged.

"Mmmm, mm mm mmmmm."

"Well, build one!!"

Grudge dropped Charlotte, she was starting to squirm

Vendetta smacked her self and glared at the fiend who was trying helplessly to get up, having no luck. "Retard. Come on Hamster." She sighed,  
Grudge scampering up beside his master as she walked out the cafeteria open door.

Whisper's vision cleared up. "My back hurts..."  
Marvin placed his hands on the ground, eyes staring at the tile. His heart finally starting to slow down. This had been quite a rush for him, his blood was pumping fast.

"Gah Marvin, whats the big deal!? Throwing me? I mean, really! Talk about an awkward moment... to remember!!" she got up off the floor, she lay beside the now sleeping fiend. 


	4. Light headed

"It-it saved Charlotte, didn't it?"

Whisper frowned. "You poor thing." Pity in her voice. Then looking over to Charlotte, who was laying on her side and sleeping.  
Perhaps she saw her so called- "puppy" asleep and thought it was time for bed, stupid girl.

Marvin glanced around the broken up room. Then shared a sorrow full look with Whisper, who was holding back her tears at the thought that Charlotte could have died. Annoying as she was, Charlotte was really her best friend. And she wouldn't wish her gone for the world.

The two got up and stumbled over to see if she was ok, well, besides the gape in her side that still shown blood.  
Whisper poked her in the head. "Charlotte? You ok dear?"

Charlotte took a deep breath and scratched the spot that Whisper poked. Eyes closed lightly and a soft smile on her face.  
"Awwww, look at her cute lil' face." Whisper said. she had a thing for sleeping animals and people. They just look so peaceful when asleep.

Marvin sighed, catching his breath. heart beat became normal as he watched her dream, frowning. A worried look he normally has on his face.

"I'm getting sleepy just watching her." Whisper exclaimed, yawing. She layed down beside Charlotte, arching her back to touch hers.  
Then slowly closed her eyes, resting. Not caring she was at school in a destroyed room, or with a fiend. As if she forgot every thing that just happened.

Marvin looked at the two. Then just sat there and stared up at the cilling. Maby Charlotte would wake up soon.

'My heart was racing, my head lightheaded. so frighting. And iv had larger things then that on my tail. My dear Charlotte, and Whisper, my friends,  
may you never be in such harms way again. For if Charlotte was to be ripped in two, so would my heart.' __________________________________________

Later on in the day, after school, the three would be at Charlotte's house up in her room. Whisper had to drag Marvin there, really, she did!

Whisper smiled and stared out the window. While Charlotte made Marvin's hair all girly, and put bows in it.  
Marvin didn't like this, aw well! Whisper made him. She was no fool, after all. Its easy to read some ones emotions when they state them so clearly.  
Whisper turned around to see what Charlotte had done.

"Oh, Marvin, your so pretty!" Whisper gleed, clapping her hands.

He groaned.

The sun was setting, so Marvin went on home. He kept the bows.  
Whisper sat on Charlotte's bed. "Charlotte, how do you do it?"

she was drawing something. "Well, first I make this shape, then thi-"

"No no no, I mean, how are you so... bliss?"

"I like Bliss, Its such a nice word, It sounds like sugar cookies, cake, and ice cream! Like Birthdays!"

Whisper rolled her eyes. It was pointless talking to Charlotte. She would never understand.

But now, even after all that has happened. At least she was able to draw herself closer to her.  
Charlotte would truly be the friend she never had. Oh, and Marvin too!

ENDNESS. 


End file.
